Lily ( Rise of the Guardians Oneshot)
by YourStranger15
Summary: Based on Alan Walker, K-391 and Emelie Hollow's song , "Lily" just read it , hope you find it lovely ... (I don't own the song "Lily" , Rise of the Guardians, or the character "Lily" herself cause i just basically got her from the song , but i invented her "mother" though and the plot) (Please don't copy, respect) Started : Dec. 16 , 2018 Ended : Dec. 16 , 2018 A Walker


"Lily!!"

"Lily!!"

A 34 year old woman screamed through the night , as she wandered in the middle of the woods, in search for her daughter...

Few hours ago , her daughter told her she'll be playing outside with her neighborhood friends , but after several hours of waiting at home , she went out , looked for her and her friends told her she went away and explored the woods...

She left without saying a word...

She's just staring blankly as she made her way to the tall trees where the shadows are scattered...

Her friends tried to call her...

But she can't seem to hear...

 _Lily was a little girl_

 _Afraid of the big, wide world_

 _She grew up within her castle walls_

A 10 year old girl stared blankly as she made small steps deeper within the woods , she can't seem to control herself, she's just staring blankly at a shadow as it creeps down the trunks and the ground,

She knows she's scared , she can feel the fear...

 _Now and then she tried to run_

 _And then on the night with the setting sun_

 _She went in the woods away_

 _So afraid, all alone_

She can still remember her friend's voices calling her attention, but after noticing and looking at the suspicious shadow on the corner as they played hours ago , she felt light and her body started to march...

She can't even tell where...

 _They warned her, don't go there_

 _There's creatures who are hiding in the dark_

As she walked aimlessly, she can hear her mother's voice , shouting in the distance...

 _Then something came creeping_

 _It told her, don't you worry just_

 _Follow everywhere I go_

 _Top over the mountains or valley low_

 _Give you everything you've been dreaming of_

 _Just let me in, ooh_

 _Everything you wantin' gonna be the magic story you've been told_

 _And you'll be safe under my control_

 _Just let me in, ooh_

 _Just let me in, ooh_

While hearing her mother , Lily seems to feel her weight little by little, but it suddenly vanished again as she heard the chant that the shadows did when she first looked at them...

A certain one , simply attracting her by telling they can give her everything , but after hearing it , she lost it...

 _She knew she was hypnotized_

On her way , Lily suddenly felt cold on her feet ...

 _And walking on cold thin ice_

She was screaming internally as she neared the middle of the frozen lake...

 _Then it broke, and she awoke again_

Just like she feared , the middle of the frozen lake cracked...

When the creaking sound reached her ears , she suddenly became heavy and the ice opened underneath her...

Before it can even swallow her , she released a high pitched scream , loud enough for her mother to hear...

And also a spirit who's on his way home...

Jack heard the scream , it was from just a short distance, he was just heading back to his pond from the Pole after a meeting with the guardians regarding Pitch attracting children through shadows and taking them to dangerous places for their fear to increase, so he can have more power , Sandman saw Pitch do the trick, he watched to for a little while of what would he do to the hypnotized child before realising that the kid is in great danger when Pitch stopped controlling the kid in the middle of a busy street ...

Jack looked around , trying to sense where the scream's from , after the noise, he quickly heard a loud cracking sound and a faint splash of water...

Immediately knowing where it was , he rushed to his pond...

Few seconds of flight showed him a frozen lake with a hole in the middle and the water in it calming itself ...

Jack quickly looked over the hole to see a girl struggling to move on the cold water , he also didn't miss the sound of a voice nearing every second shouting the same name over and over again...

"Lily!!! Lily where are you!! Are you okay?! Lily!!!"

It was a female's voice...

Before the mother could see her daughter float out of the water , Jack scooped down to reach the girl from drowning in his lake , and put her on the spot where the ice is hard enough to carry her coughing and spitting little frame...

After setting her down, Lily's mother showed up , she quickly aided her daughter and wasted no time putting her on the dirt and covering her freezing body with her scarf...

Jack just stared at them with worry as the mother carried the girl named "Lily" in her arms and sprinted away...

 _Then she ran faster than_

 _Start screaming, is there someone out there?_

 _Please help me_

 _Come get me_

 _Behind her, she can hear it say_

 _Follow everywhere I go_

 _Top over the mountains or valley low_

 _Give you everything you've been dreaming of_

 _Just let me in, ooh_

Lily's mother ran faster when she heard a voice behind her , Jack followed closely behind them when he noticed a shadow moved fast behind the lady...

 _Everything you wantin' gonna be the magic story you've been told_

 _And you'll be safe under my control_

 _Just let me in, ooh_

 _Just let me in, ooh_

Jack tried to attack the shadow with blasts of ice , the Mother not noticing for she keeps running straight home without looking back , also afraid of the voice...

 _Everything you wantin' gonna be the magic story you've been told (Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)_

 _And you'll be safe under my control_

 _Just let me in, ooh_

Because of Jack's ice hitting the shadow once or twice and the Mother nearing the exit of the woods , the shadow retreated and disappeared as fast as it came...

Jack didn't bother searching for it , he continued to follow the girls until they made it home , making sure no one will follow them again...

 _Follow everywhere I go_

 _Top over the mountains or valley low_

 _Give you everything you've been dreaming of_

 _Just let me in, ooh_

 _Then she ran faster than_

 _Start screaming, is there someone out there?_

 _Please help me_

 _Just let me in, ooh_

AAAAAAANNNNNDDDD!!!

There you have it!!

A Rise of the Guardians oneshot by me inspired by Alan Walker's song "Lily"

I totally admit , proudly that I'm a Walker , i love Alan's songs , his mixes , the way he represents himself to the Walker community, everything about him actually...

He's actually one of the reasons why i love EDM now , and i ain't gonna rephrase that...

And i love ROTG too so , i thought, why not mash em up cause the song matches the movie if look closely...

Here's the thing if it sucks please don't kill me cause this just literally popped in my head while listening to the song and i don't want to lose the thought so i wrote it down here ...

It's kinda pointless cause it has a lot of plot holes but, mehh ,

I just got this idea fresh from ma brain ok? So chill...

I also know the lyrics don't match the song in time if you play it while reading , i just put it there so you'll know what i mean , like , so you don't have to play the song over and over again just to get me , it like explains where did i get the scene , so that's why the lyrics are there...

Sooooo...

Yeah that's basically it...

Please do not re-create this story or make fanfictions out of it , if you'll do , please let me know first...

Please respect me as an author too...

Please vote on it guys , hope you like it and

Peace out

(~ A Walker)


End file.
